


Dad

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: Irondad and Spiderson [17]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Confused Peter Parker, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Peter realizes he's been calling Tony dad.





	Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Just WOW you guys! Thank you all so much for your awesome support for this series! Sorry for not updating sooner but I have been sooooo tired! 
> 
> Prompt from SakuraMoon08 on fanfic: The first time Peter ever calls Tony Stark dad, and his reaction, and Mr. Starks reaction. It could be when they are fighting bad guys, or when they are hanging out together in the tower.
> 
> Now a couple of others have asked for this prompt or something along these lines so I hope you enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!

 

“Your father is quite talented considering the resources he is available to,” Shuri commented while the two of them sat on the steps in the throne room, listening and watching as the Avengers discussed the gritty details of the events that had just passed.

 

“I am Groot.”

 

“My dad?” Peter frowned.

 

“Mr. Stark,” Shuri nodded at the man who was seated between Bruce and Strange. “He is your father, no?”

 

“What? No!” Peter shook his head, cheeks heating up. “He’s my mentor?”

 

“I am Groot.”

 

“Why would you think that?” Peter frowned at his new friends.

 

“I am Groot,” Groot snickered.

  
“Tree is right,” Shuri laughed. “and you called him dad in the lab yesterday.”

 

Peter opened his mouth to retort but the words died on his tongue. He hadn’t remembered calling Tony dad but maybe it had slipped out. His cheeks burned brighter.

 

Groot and Shuri laughed at his expression, holding their stomachs as they bent at the waist.  

 

“What is so funny over there?” Clint asked from where the Avengers were seated in a circle.

 

“Nothing!” Peter squeaked.

 

“You sure?” Natasha smirked from where she was seated next to Clint.

 

“Yes,” Peter said looking anywhere but Tony. He wished the Doctor Strange would open a portal he could fling himself through and get far away from here.

 

“I am Groot,” he whispered to Peter who turned and glared at him.

 

“Sister?” T’Challa raised an eyebrow.

 

“Nothing Brother,” Shuri said innocently. “Are you nearly finished with these talks? I would like to return to my lab.”

 

“We have much to discuss,” T’Challa said. “However, if you need a break you may leave.”

 

“I am Groot.”

 

Shuri nodded thoughtfully. “Yes, I believe I can replicate that game. Come.”

 

The three stood and headed to the door.

 

“You’re just going to the lab, right kid?” Tony spoke up, making them freeze.

 

Peter caught Shuri’s eyes and she waggled her eyebrows at him and mouthed the word _kid_.

 

“Yeah, just the lab,” Peter promised. “Bye!” and he grabbed his two friends by the arm and dragged them out of the room. When they were safely out of the room and at the far end of the hall, Peter released his friends and slouched his shoulders.

 

“Why so down, Peter?” Shuri bumped his shoulder as they walked. “Do you not approve of Mr. Stark being your father?”

 

“What? No, Mr. Stark is awesome. He’s been so good to me,” Peter shook his head.

 

“I am Groot.”

 

“The problem is that, well, I’m not really his kid,” Peter said. “I mean, all this, I guess, maybe it was just the adrenalin talking? When all this is finished maybe Mr. Stark won’t need me or, you know, want me.”

 

Shuri snorted. “I do not see that happening.”

 

“I am Groot.”

 

“You _chose_ Rocket to be your dad?” Peter frowned. “What happened to your family?”

 

“I am Groot.”

 

“Oh,” Peter said. “Yeah, my parents died too.”

 

“I am Groot.”

 

“Am I allowed to choose Tony though?” Peter asked, looking between his two friends. “What if he doesn’t want to be my dad?”

 

“He has not left your side since you arrived here,” Shuri said. “He even asked T’Challa that you share a room. That is not simply because you are a young colleague. He cares for you, a lot.”

 

Peter walked in silence as he mulled over Shuri’s words. It had been a year since Uncle Ben had died and he had been the only father figure that Peter had known. Was he allowed to have another father figure? He would like Tony to be just that but he didn’t want to force it on the billionaire. Maybe Tony didn’t want him as a kid or want any kids at all.

 

“You think too hard,” Shuri said as she handed him a controller when they were comfortably seated on a couch in her lab. “What does your heart tell you?”

 

“That Tony is my dad,” Peter said quietly.

 

“I am Groot.”

 

“Tree,” Shuri admonished. “Don’t worry, Peter. It will work out.”

 

“Yeah,” Peter said quietly. He smiled at his friends and held up the controller. “Ready to get your asses kicked?”

 

“I am Groot.”

 

“Ha! You wish,” Shuri grinned and started up the game.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony looked at his phone again, nose twitching as he took in the time.

 

“Everything okay, Tony?” Steve asked.

 

Tony looked up and found all the eyes of the Avengers on him, Natasha’s and Bruce’s looking particularly smug.

 

“Fine, its fine,” he said and shifted in his chair. He cleared his throat and said, “Where are we up to?”

 

“Maybe we should take a break too,” Bruce suggested. “We’ve been at this a while. A stretch of the legs would be nice.”

 

Steve nodded slowly. “Okay. An hour we reconvene here?”

 

“Agreed,” Steven nodded and stood.

 

“If you follow me I will have some food prepared,” T’Challa said, standing.

 

Everyone stood, following his lead as he led them out of the throne room.

 

“Tony,” Steve said, coming to his side. “Care to go for a walk?”

 

“I have to check on Peter,” Tony said.

 

“Spiderman,” Steve corrected.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You really care for him,” Steve observed.

 

“Dad!”

 

Steve and Tony turned as Peter, Shuri and Groot came running down the hall from the opposite end.

 

“Dad you have to have a play on Shuri’s console,” Peter gushed. “It’s _so_ awesome.”

 

“What? My toys aren’t good enough for you, son?” Tony teased, ruffling Peter’s curls, a real smile lighting up his face and making him look younger.

 

Peter grinned so widely his cheeks were blushing. “No! They’re so cool too! Better even!”

 

“Is that what you have been doing?” Tony asked, his unasked question if Peter was safe and okay clear.

 

“Yeah,” Peter said.

 

“I am Groot.”

 

“Shut up, tree,” Peter blushed as Shuri laughed loudly beside him.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve fell back as Tony walked with Peter, his arm snaking across the kids shoulder and holding him closely. It was as if the stress had just melted away when the kid came bounding up, calling him _dad_ of all things. And how easy it had seemed, how natural.

 

“Since when did Stark get a kid?” Bucky asked as he joined Steve.

 

“It’s a good look on,” Bruce commented behind them as he followed them down the hall.

 

“Yeah, it is,” Steve agreed. “I guess things really have changed, huh?”

 

“For the better,” Natasha said.

 

Steve nodded in agreement and watched as Tony and Peter orbited around each other in a way that only a father and son could.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all again and happy reading :)


End file.
